Mechanical interlocks for contactors have been known heretofore. For example, A. F. Kolb and J. J. Gilmore U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,510, dated July 16, 1974, shows a thermoplastic interlock member that mechanically interlocks the operation of a pair of electrical relays. This interlock member is a compact one piece member comprising a frame, anchorage means for anchoring the frame between two relay assemblies, each relay assembly having a respective armature, and an interlock element, suspended within the frame by an integral flexible link for movement laterally of the frame, to prevent simultaneous actuation of the relay contacts. The interlock element has inclined surfaces extending laterally of the frame and into the paths of movement of the two armatures so that the interlock element is laterally displaced to obstruct the path of movement of one armature to prevent closure of the associated contacts whenever the other armature engages the inclined surface thereof.
While mechanical interlocks known in the prior art as represented by the interlock member of the aforementioned patent have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.